I would do it for you, again, and always
by AnnePeters
Summary: Olivia and Peter are in a relationship just before she enters the FBI and meets John Scott.


Peter kissed Olivia on her shoulder. She didn't want to wake up, but it was her first day at the FBI. Peter was probably up because he knew how important it was for her. She smiled at him and jumped to the shower. The good thing about Peter was that he was probably making breakfast for her. She was the one with the eight-hour job, he was just freelancing.

They had met in a bar, he'd been surprised to see a girl chug so much whisky and not really get drunk. He had been overtaken by her looks and he hadn't been able to stop looking at her legs. He had been afraid that he had seemed like a dimwit, as he was trying to process the perfect words to say to her. She had approached him first and had asked him if he wanted to say something to her. For the sake of his so called IQ, he decided to show her his enchanting smile and told her some very stupid pick-up lines. His guess is that she was too desperate for sex like to pretend she liked what was coming out of his mouth.

His stupor had left after the sex and they actually talked for hours before succumbing to sleep. After waking up, more sex, and more talk, they said it was only a casual thing before switching numbers. They met again next Friday and then Peter seemed to not leave her apartment. That had been six months ago, after she had returned from Quantico, and she was now ready for the FBI. He was so proud of her, he felt his chest inflate until he could not hold it anymore. When she came up from the shower, he whistled at her ponytail. She blushed and they ate breakfast quietly.

"I know I'll miss you today like crazy, but I'm way too happy for you."

Olivia kissed him after this and told him to stay out of cons, a joke between the two of them, before leaving for her dream job.

When she arrived to the FBI building she was more nervous than she would ever accept she was, but she used her serious face to enter. She wasn't the only new one, and soon they were assigned a partner. Hers was called John Scott. He was handsome, the typical beauty she would have been after if it wouldn't have been for Peter, who she thought was a fluke. He was way more than handsome, and not her type at all. The criminal type, that is. Peter had stopped being a conman after the first month they were together, when she confessed she was going to the FBI, just after her graduation. He knew he had to change for her, and now he was fixing everyone's computers and phones and tablets. She was getting used to seeing CPUS and monitors all over her living room.

John Scott came closer to her to introduce himself. He did mention the word "single" to Olivia, to which she thought, "oh," but before she could say something, Lewis, their boss gave them an assignment. A psychopathic murderer called "The Artist" had been causing havoc in Boston and Lewis thought they needed a new set of eyes, there was already a whole team designated for that. Olivia and John had been given a folder to study. John frowned, as apparently, he was already used to going out, not staying behind studying things. Charlie Francis, another FBI agent, came closer "Chill, Scott. You'll get out there soon enough." John introduced Olivia to Charlie and left to get some food for the three of them.

"Hey kid, welcome to the FBI"

"I'll try to do my best," Olivia said and smiled. She had instantly liked Charlie.

When she arrived to her apartment, feeling like she had done more intellectual work in the day than in the past six months, she only wanted to sleep. Fortunately, Peter had made a nice dinner for them. If it wouldn't be for him, she would barely eat. He wanted to know everything and she told him, avoiding the classified aspects. Of course, for Peter it wasn't hard to extrapolate and he knew.

"You're investigating the Artist!" he said.

Olivia fell silent.

"Oh, c'mon Liv. You didn't tell me and I just know because I'm super smart and realised about it right away."

She was still not talking.

"I won't tell anybody. Don't worry, please."

"Fine. So, I have been invited for drinks on Friday."

"Really?" he smirked, "does than include me?"

"Well, Charlie is going with his wife and I guess that means I can take you too." She smiled and kissed his earlobe.

His eyes sparkled, "don't do that Liv, you know you are tired as hell and you know you can't take me today."

She laughed heartedly and decided he was right. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

On day number three since she was added to the investigation, Olivia was out in the field. They were at the place of the last showcase, close to the docks. The whole team was there, observing, asking questions. There was something about the plastic that was spread on the floor. It had been something that Peter had told her, about one kind of plastic only sold in one shop just because it was not really approved in the USA. The particularity of it was the smell, it smelled like tuna for some reason. And while everyone was thinking the smell was just the fish, she made a call for it. John and her went to the shop and found the same plastic with the same smell. John was impressed. The shop owner was looking for the security tapes, still freaking out, thinking he would be jailed for his not very legal merchandise.

John was impressed with her. He made sure Lewis knew it was her who figured it out. Scott seemed like a good guy, she thought. But she knew she wouldn't have gotten the clue if it hadn't been for Peter's constant weird rambles, the guy seemed to know everything. She got him a cupcake box as a thank you.

That night, after having particularly good sex, Peter asked her about her partner and her co-workers. He was smooth, and she didn't think he was jealous or anything. She told him about Charlie and the way he seemed wise for his age. She told him about John and how he had given her name for recognition. He didn't think too much of it. He was a confident guy.

On Friday night, Olivia, Peter, Charlie and Sonia were at the bar they had decided to go to beforehand. Charlie and Peter seemed to get along pretty well and Sonia told Peter about the things he should expect now that he was dating an FBI agent, or junior agent. "She will arrive home super late and her phone will ring at the most unexpected times… It can be frustrating at times, but you'll get used to it."

Peter was about to retort when John arrived. Both men stared coldly at each other and everyone in the group realised about it. Peter didn't even know why he disliked John. From what he knew, John was a good partner to Olivia. John had recognised Peter from a while ago. Once, Peter had been contacted by Big Eddie for something related to John's FBI-back-stabbing-group and he had provided them with a concoction to make a person appear dead, even though they weren't. Also, he knew that Olivia's boyfriend owed a significant amount of money to Big Eddie. He had only seen Peter once and Peter hadn't noticed him. He had been flirting with a blond girl. Another blond girl, he thought.

Did Olivia know about this? Probably not. John knew the kind of men like Bishop, only trouble. For the sake of the group, however, he acted as if nothing had really happened. Or so he thought, everyone noticed his dislike for Peter.

When they were in bed, Peter asked Olivia if she felt something wrong with John. She had answered no, but she had sensed it. John continued to be, however, ever the gentleman. She also started to get along very well with Charlie.

One day they had received a phone call from a worried citizen. Thinking it was the artist, John, Olivia and three more agents left for the place. They were chasing someone with a weird face, as if they were wearing a mask. Olivia ran as hard as she could and when she thought she had him cornered against a wall, the suspect brought a gun out. He seemed to be studying her, something Olivia disliked with all of her. Yet, she wanted to stop him from escaping, with her own gun she tried to scare him, but then she heard a gunshot, and then she blacked out.

When she woke up she was in an ambulance. She looked to her right and she saw someone else in another gurney. It was John and he had a wound shot in his chest. She sat down on her gurney, to be pushed back again by a nurse. "What happened?" she asked with desperation in her voice. "That your partner?" the nurse asked. Olivia only nodded. "I think he was trying to protect you… And he did the job mostly well," the nurse pointed to her shoulder and Olivia noticed for the first time that she was wounded too. At her sight of despair, the nurse added, "don't worry, your wound and your partner's are not mortal, he is stable too." "Peter!" she said, suddenly. She wanted him with her.

Peter arrived when she was on the Emergency Unit and he had to wait until she was moved onto a room to see her. He wasn't angry, only sad. She could be injured badly one day, or worse… "'Livia," he said when she woke up. "Peter!" she smiled out of pure happiness that she had someone that cared for her. "Try to be more careful, please," he said, pleading to her, and hugged her as hard as he could without injuring her. "John saved me," she said quietly. "I know, the nurses filled me in. I think he's a good guy Liv. I'm glad he's your partner". "Do you know anything about him?" she asked, worried. "Yes, one of the nurses said he came out fine of surgery, the bullet made a clean exit and he's just asleep." Olivia was relieved.

After sending Peter to her apartment, so he could bring her clothes and new underwear back, she went to visit John, who had just woken up. He seemed joyous to see her. She smiled and approached his bed, "John, please don't do that again." She was nervous, "I know we are partners and we have each other's backs, but I wouldn't forgive myself if something terrible happened because you tried to protect me."

"Don't worry Olivia," he said caressing her face. "I would do it for you again, and always."

Olivia blushed and looked at the floor.

"Don't do that Olivia… God, you just don't know, right? The effect you have in men, in me…" The last words came out as a whisper.

"John, don't," she said sternly. "I am with Peter and I love him."

"Oh, but Liv, you don't know… he's been lying to you. He's not such a good person, he has a criminal past. Maybe he's just conning you."

Olivia was livid, she stood up fast from hear chair, "how dare you? You have no idea how my relationship works, don't you? You don't know all the things I know about Peter and he knows about me. You have never seen, actually seen, how he acts with me. I thought I could trust you, but now I think you only saved me because you thought you had a shot with me."

Olivia walked out of his room, while she heard a faint "Liv, wait," from inside. She waited until Peter got back and after showering and changing, she was ready to leave the hospital. "Don't you want to see John?" Peter asked. She denied with her head.

She didn't want to see John when he was cleared to go back to work, but he was her partner, after all. She was indifferent to him, but they still worked together, after a day, John approached her, "Liv, I know I said things I shouldn't have said. Maybe I did think I had a shot with you, but I should know better." Olivia just stared at him, coldly. "I won't try anything else. I just want to be your partner, and if you let me, a friend." She was wary, but she still managed to forgive him after a while.

Peter sensed something had happened but he wasn't going to ask Olivia, if she wanted to tell him, she would. She didn't want Peter to hate John, she already knew he was not very fond of him, so she didn't tell him what had happened.

The next friendly meeting they had at a bar was only with Charlie, Olivia and their respective lovers. John had excused himself saying he had an appointment. Charlie knew John had been bluffing, and tried to coerce him to go with them next time. He arrived with a pretty girl, who was never seen again. But it was enough to break the ice. They all talked and Peter tried to be civil for the sake of Olivia, they all ended up drunk and singing karaoke at Charlie's house.

"He thought he had a shot with me" Olivia said to Peter one day at 2am, after failing to fall asleep. Peter had been just about to actually fall asleep. "John?" asked Peter, turning around to face her. "Yes," she moved her hands to his chest. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to hate him. He also knows you worked for Big Eddie." Peter froze in bed, but Olivia reached for his lips with her own. "Don't worry, he hasn't done anything stupid since." "Well, as long as he doesn't try to kiss this marvellous lips" he said kissing her. Olivia snorted, Peter was never possessive. "It'll be okay", he said afterwards, "I like it when your friends take care of you in the line of duty." Then he said, "But seriously, this lips are mine." He kissed her again. Olivia bit her lip and added "Peter, my period is late." Peter smiled the biggest smile he could muster before launching an attack of feather-like kisses on her neck. "Wait!" she said, "do you want it? I mean, it's so rushed" "Liv, you have no idea how happy this news have made me! I can be a stay home dad, while I keep fixing stuff. Maybe I can create an app or something to get more money!" He saw her and then added with less enthusiasm, "It's okay if you don't want it though, we can try later." Olivia thought he looked endearing after those words. "If you're going to be a stay home dad, I can definitely be into it," she smiled again.


End file.
